This invention relates to light sockets, and more particularly, to those sockets adapted to receive bayonet-type lamps.
There are many bayonet-type light sockets having movable spring biased contacts. An example of this type light socket may be had in U.S. Pat. No. 2,739,198 of Happe et al. A common problem incurred with these devices is the difficulty to manufacture the device. Several parts must be machined to relatively close tolerances raising the cost thereof.